Momo
Momo is an internet urban legend originating in 2018. She appears to be a young woman with dark brown hair, huge bulging eyes, a huge mouth with a big smile, and she appears to only have bird legs. History Origin There were speculations that she was created by either of these two makeup Instagram users: barbierena and nanaakooo. However, she was actually created by the Japanese company named Link Factory. The real name of the sculpture is Mother Bird, and the artist who created it is known to make strange statues like Momo. Legend The story of Momo started spreading on July 14, 2018, when a YouTube user GloomyHouse created a video talking about the legend. He goes on to say that there are different phone numbers which you can use to contact Momo on Whatsapp. Once the person gets in contact with Momo, the person behind Momo will start leaking all the personal data and information about the person. Sometimes, Momo will start even sending very graphical images towards the people that contacted her. Reports *It was reported that a 14-year-old had contact with Momo, which escalated in the boy screaming rapidly. When the mother of the boy entered the room, she found the chat-log with Momo. Momo sent the boy a photo of a drawing, and two graphical disturbing videos, which escalated in the boy having a seizure, making the mother bring the boy to the hospital. *It was also reported that a 12-year-old girl committed suicide by hanging herself on a tree in the family's backyard. The investigation goes on the say that the motive for her suicide was having a contact with Momo. The girl recorded the activities prior to the suicide onto her telephone. Video Game Appearances ''Momo'' On July 19, 2018, a user by the name SirFatCat published on GameJolt a video game named [https://gamejolt.com/games/momo/354672 Momo]. In the game, the player has to do various tasks before getting rescued, such as searching, hiding, and closing doors. The goal is to try and survive until 00:00. If succeeded, the police will come over and help the player escape. ''Momo Chatline'' On July 22, 2018, another user by the name RecordGuy626 uploaded on GameJolt a game named [https://gamejolt.com/games/momo/355425 Momo Chatline]. In the game, the player chats with Momo, and Momo sends very scary graphical images to the player. The game is supposed to be a remake of the original urban legend. Gallery Images 14073145 527883314084516 1813352329 n.jpg Ab2.jpg|Full image D97.jpg|The real "Momo" sculpture on display at a Japanese art museum. Momox.jpg Momox2.jpeg 354672-28mbxawb-v3.jpg|Momo in the Momo videogame. Videos MOMO MOMO - Part 2 - UPDATE MOMO REAL VIRAL VIDEO DANGER Momo Real Talk Video Momo chellange video call at 3AM MOMO CHELLEANGE ORIGINAL VIDEOS MUST WATCH Trivia *Momo got famous after the famous American YouTube-Twitch star EtikaWorldNetwork watched the video on his stream. *Momo, the urban legend that has veiled in recent days is actually a way of stealing information from unsuspecting users. That was said and confirmed by cyber security's experts. The challenge behind the viral is to talk to "Momo" through messages or calling "her" in Whatsapp. Once the number is contacted, "Momo" may respond with some violent threats and demonstrate having access to users' personal information. One only needs to put a person's number on Facebook or Instagram to get information from the user's people. Of course, this depends on the privacy of the account. With this, experts recommend everyone keep their accounts on social networks blocked for the general public. **According to Twitter users, the person behind that number is "Momo" and she can converse in multiple languages. Others believe Momo is actually a bot, something that can be compared to an Artificial Intelligence used to steal private information of users. Navigation Category:Female Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enigmatic Category:Crackers Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Possessed Object Category:Torturer Category:Nameless Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sadists Category:Villains Of Folklore Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Youkai Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil from the past Category:Friend of the hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Demon